Welcome Home
by The one and only Sonic
Summary: In this story sonic and Tails go to a mission in Robotropolis which ends badly. Short and my first Fan-Fic.


Welcome Home

  
  
  
Sonic ran as fast as he could, his feet a blur as the propelled him through the ruins of Metropolis. A herd of buzz bombers were firing at him as he sped onward. He turned round and began to run backward, his arms folded, mocking them. The furious screech of their wings made Sonic smile as he jogged backward. Deciding to free the captive animals inside he turned and, with an amazing burst of speed, ran into the horizon.   
The buzz bombers stopped. Their sensors hummed as they scanned for signs of the hedgehog. Suddenly five of the robots exploded, the captive animals flying way into the air. The remaining buzz bomber spun round, trying to find the attacker. It glanced ahead and saw a cloud of dust. It was the last thing he ever saw.   
Sonic barrelled into the robot and landed in a crouch on the other side. A blue flicky flew form the debris and tweeted gratefully. Sonic let her rest on his finger for a few more seconds before helping her fly into the air. Smiling, he turned round and began to walk away from the remains of the buzz bombers.   
"_Goodbye Sonic…_"   
Sonic spun round and saw Robotnik's fat face on a video screen. He looked into the distance and heard a low boom. His eyes widened as the buildings began to topple like a row of dominos. He looked down at the screen and stamped on Robotnik's smug face before racing into the distance.   
He felt the earth tremor as he sped away for the explosions. "Robotnik must have rigged the entire city!" he thought grimly as he sprinted down the street, the wind distorting behind him, only to fan the approaching fire. Sonic urged himself on faster as he felt the fire grow closer. He must have run over 3 miles he began to think as he looked at a gull flying above him.   
Suddenly a building in front of him toppled onto the road. He was going too fast too stop and he would never make it under the debris. He speed up to his max speed and leapt into the collapsing building. He landed in an old office building and ran up the slanted wall. He ran through a door and ran up the wall and onto the ceiling. The ground below him was ablaze and he could fell the sweat forming on his forehead.   
He saw a window at the end of the corridor and ran toward it. The ceiling behind him had already collapsed and now it had begun to collapse beneath his feet. He bent his knees slightly and propelled himself toward the window. He crashed through it and landed on a rail. He adjusted his footing slightly and felt the groove on his sneakers lock with the rail. He grinded away from the collapsing building a cloud of dust pursuing him. He reached the end on the rail and leapt off. His landed on the side on a building and kicked off it, land in the centre of the road again.   
He felt the flames; he could smell burning rubber and metal. He tried looking into the distance but the smoke was too thick. He began to cough violently as the smoke worked its way into his lungs. Another explosion shook the ground and Sonic saw a building fall in the distance. He had an idea.   
With a huge burst of speed he ran toward the building. It was toppling onto the road and was going to crash in the building opposite. Sonic leapt onto the wall of the nearest sky scraper and propelled him self onto the collapsing building. He ran up the slanting wall and jumped onto the top of the skyscraper. He sped off, away from the fire, as the two building collided and tumbled downward.   
He ran as fast as he could along the rooftops. Jumping between them with little effort and smiling as the collapsed after he left. In the distance there were more explosions and fire began to engulf a few buildings. The fire was moving toward him. He knew that there was another road below the main one and that there was an overhang just ahead. He ran to the edge of the roof and began to run diagonally down the wall. He jumped of and resumed his run down the main street.   
Suddenly, the road turned abruptly and Sonic leapt onto a road below it. The building ahead and behind were collapsing and the fire was spreading unbelievably quickly. Sonic glanced up and saw a small speck in the sky. Grinning broadly he ran on.   
The plane dove down and stopped under a meter from the ground. The pilot manoeuvred the plane around the collapsing buildings and sped toward the hedgehog. The pilot put the speed to max and firmly gripped the joystick.   
Sonic saw a pile of debris ahead of him. He pointed towards the sky and sprinted at the pile. He threw himself, feet-first, at the debris. He flew into the air and stuck his hands out. Seconds later they made contact with the tornados wing.   
"What took you so long Tails?"   
"I thought you could handle yourself Sonic?"   
"A little help never hurt any…"   
His retort was interrupted by a huge explosion the levelled the few remaining buildings in metropolis. Sonic few to his knees and clutched his ears whilst closed his eyes and pulled the joystick down.   
Sonic slipped and grabbed onto the wings edge as the bi-plane sped vertically upwards. Below them a huge cloud spread over the ruins of the city.   
"Welcome home." Tails muttered bitterly.   
"Let's go back home."   
"Where's that?"   
Neither of them could answer. Instead they looked toward the horizon and flew the plane away from their former home. 


End file.
